24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Wyman
Kate Wyman was an FBI counter terrorism agent during Day 3 of The Rookie. Background * DOB: June 14, 1976 * Place of birth: Claremont, NH * College: Boston College, BS in International Studies (Magna Cum Laude). Masters graduate, Harvard Business School * Family: Parents dead. Two older brothers. The Rookie Whilst in the field with Alton Maxwell, meeting a source who Alton hoped would give up Esteban Salazar, Jason Blaine contacted Wyman. She helped him to reconfigure an infared satellite over Alton's meeting point. She moved one that was reserved for the President of the United States' trip to Baghdad. This helped Jason to discover that Alton had been set up. However it was not in time to save him, as he was captured by Esteban himself. She tried to tag the vehicle that he taken in, but NSA took control of the satellite she used before, and so her and her fellow FBI agents were unable to find out which had taken Alton in. She realised that Alton must having something that Esteban wanted, or else they would have just killed him. Wyman then discovered that Esteban had tapped into the FBI's systems to discover the location of Alton's meeting point. She explained to Jason that the only way for him to have done this was with help from someone inside, narrowing it down to either Alton, her, Jason, Eric, Lisa and Brett. She began to work out who was the mole whilst Jason went after Javier Medina, the man who Alton's planned meeting was with. She temporarily left her workstation, during which time Eric Myers, who was revealed to be the mole, went to her station to discover the location of Javier Medina to tell Salazar. Wyman returned without realising anything. She later discovered that classified files were transferred from Lisa's workstation to a target in Mexico City. When she confronted her, Lisa explained that she was linking a source up to the FBI's network three days ago, when the files were transferred. Wyman said that someone else must have used her terminal. Lisa revealed that Eric was on her computer earlier. Wyman looked out of the room to Eric, and realised that if it is not him, then whoever it is will be alerted to the situation if they accuse him. She told Lisa to track the outgoing files and see if it matched Esteban Salazar's number: if there was a match, they will know it was Eric. Lisa agreed, and Wyman told her to keep it quiet: to not even tell Brett. Back at her station, Wyman told Jason that Alton Maxwell was on the roof in the north-east corner of Esteban Salazar's complex. She then identified which person on her 3-D satellite image is Jason, and helped to guide him through the maze of people. As he left the room, Jason ttold Wyman that she was his "flank" on this, and that she should let him know if she saw any of Esteban's men. At that moment, Lisa approached Wyman and said that she had confirmed that Eric Myers was the traitor. They looked to his station and noticed that he was gone, just as the computer screens flashed worryingly, displaying the message "Server System Breach". The agents discovered that Eric was trying to sabotage the mission. Wyman instructed Lisa to get some guards and meet her in the server room. In the server room, Eric was rapidly deleting files. Wyman entered with a gun, and instructed him to stop, and that she did not want to kill him. He ran away, and her shot missed his head by inches. She pursued him, but found it difficult in the dark confines of the server room. He made a break for the exit, and Wyman heard him. Following his tracks, she shot him in the shoulder, and then again in the knee, smashing a pane of glass. He told her that she had said that she did not want to kill him, but she told him that he was not going to die, but that he would soon wish he was dead. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:The Rookie characters Category:FBI personnel Category:Living characters